Technical Field
This invention relates generally to plumbing clog removal device and more particularly to a urinal clog removal device.
State of the Art
Toilets and urinals are common plumbing fixtures for removal of human waste. These plumbing fixtures are susceptible to clogs that inhibit proper function of fixture. Toilets can often be unclogged using a plunger or a plumbing cable without the removal of the toilet. Urinals, however, require the removal of the urinal from the wall to provide access to the urinal flange and allow the use of a plumbing cable to remove the clog.
When using the plumbing cable, it is often desirable to use a hose to direct water into the urinal flange and send the clog through the pipes. Further, the water may be used to clean the plumbing cable during use. The plumber must then operate the plumbing cable with one hand while holding the hose with the other hand. This causes difficulty in operating the plumbing cable. Additionally, the hose must be connected to a water source that is not in the bathroom because the bathroom water must be turned off in order to remove the urinal.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of plumbing clog removal devices for an improved urinal clog removal device.